


Glasses

by Static_Shockwave



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU kind of where Jeremy needs glasses, Fluff, Glasses, I wrote this at 3 AM please don't judge me, Kissing, M/M, Michaels got a big gay crush WHOOPS, Mutual Pining, also I know that Michael doesn't have freakles but let's just pretend that he does, boyf riends — Freeform, its okay though because Jeremy also has a big gay crush, its probably really bad so sorry, they're so cute and they don't even know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Shockwave/pseuds/Static_Shockwave
Summary: Michael and Jeremy are up at 2 AM talking about glasses and being gay as shit





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so me and my friend were talking about glasses at 2 AM and I was accidentally being really gay so it gave me this idea. I didn't proofread it W H O O P S. But anyways I hope you like

It had started out as a normal conversation. The two talking about stupid shit that didn't matter but mattered a whole lot to them at 2:30 AM. They often had conversations like this. Ranting about how much they hated this person or how much they loved this other person. They were mostly talking about characters from musicals, obviously. They would never gossip about real people. They were too nice for that. Those dorks. Michael had been talking about the new glasses he was getting, and he was pretty excited. They were the most retro glasses that he could find and he was honestly so excited. Jeremy thought that this was fucking adorable. Michael got excited over the stupidest things, but to them they weren't stupid. Somehow- from Michael talking about his glasses, the conversation changed to how much they loved fictional characters who wore glasses.

“I’m telling you dude, no matter how much of a jerk the person could be, if they’re wearing glasses I will instantly fall in love with them” Michael laughed at the thought. Realizing all too well that it was true. Jeremy laughed with him.

“I totally agree dude. The person could murder someone and I would still fall head over heels for them if they wore glasses” Jeremy said lightly. Adding a small chuckle which made Michael's heart flutter. He thought about pointing out the fact that he wore glasses, but decided that it was best not to say that. Apparently Jeremy's mind was in the same place though, because shortly after he added “that must be why I like you so much” he squinted his eyes and smiled in just the right way to make Michael's heart die because _oh my god he’s so fucking cute_. Michael makes an in the moment decision to say probably the riskiest thing he's ever said.

“Well shit, too bad you don't also have glasses because then i’d have to fall in love with you” he returns Jeremy's smile while dying on the inside because Jeremy hasn't said anything yet. Michael also failed to notice that Jeremy’s face had a blush on it. He was too startled to say anything. So he just sat there.

After what felt like five hours (which was actually only like 5 seconds) Michael decides to try and humor the situation by adding

“Heh, that was reeeeally gay” and laughing it off. Of course Jeremy knew that Michael was gay, there was very little that he didn't know about Michael. And of course Michael knew that Jeremy was bi. But he still got nervous when he said anything that may have subjected that he liked Jeremy, because in case you hadn't noticed; Michael was super in love with Jeremy. Jeremy, instead of acknowledging what Michael had just said, decided to switch topics. _Great, he’s probably super uncomfortable now. Good going Michael._ He mentally cursed himself for saying what he said.

“I’d probably look terrible in glasses anyways” Jeremy gives an awkward laugh and scratches the back of his neck. A blush on his face. Michael thinks it's just there because he’s embarrassed about the fact that he thinks he would look terrible in glasses.

It wasn't.

“Nah dude you would look great! Here… try mine on” Michael says and before Jeremy can resist he had already taken off his glasses and put them on Jeremy's face. Michael looked at him for a second to take in the sight before him and “holy fuck dude you look so adorable”.

The words had slipped out of his mouth before he could do anything about it. He blushed so hard that Jeremy could swear his entire face went red. Jeremy had also blushed just as hard at the compliment and now both of the boys were just staring into each other's eyes.

“...you know I can actually see a lot better with these on” Jeremy said after a long silence.

Michael laughed.

“You should probably get your eyes checked then dude” he let out another soft chuckle before adding “okay now gimme my glasses back, I can't see anything except for you” that was true. Because they were sitting very close to each other and we're only a few feet apart.

“Oh yeah.. I guess I should” Jeremy replied, but not making any move to take them off and give up the new sight he had just gained. He could see every freckle on Michael’s face perfectly…

Michael decided to just reach over and take the glasses off of his face. He leaned in and wasn't aware of how close they were.

Jeremy was though.

Not even thinking, Jeremy leaned closer to Michael. Closing his eyes and pressing his lips onto Michael's. _His lips are so soft._ He thought to himself.

Suddenly. Jeremy realized what he was doing and jumped back with a small yelp.

Michael was frozen. _Did that just happen?! Did Jeremy just kiss me?? Did I just imagine that??_ His thoughts were racing a million times a minute. If Jeremy HAD kissed him, then that must mean…

Jeremy still had the glasses on his face. With his newfound eyesight he was trying to read Michael expression. It wasn't disgust, so that was good. It looked almost like… relief? That couldn't be right. He must be imagining things. God he felt so terrible. He probably just ruined their friendship and Michael would never want to talk to him ever again. _Great job you fucking moron._

After what felt like an eternity, Michael finally looked up at Jeremy. A twinkle in his eyes. Before Jeremy could be confused Michael had practically launched himself onto Jeremy. Kissing him hard and deep. Jeremy made a sound of surprise before melting into the kiss. So many years of pinning, loving and thinking that he would never love him back all seemed like nothing now. They were both so incredibly happy that this was happening that they didn't ever want to stop. But unfortunately they were both human and they needed to breath. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes for a second before saying anything.

“Wow” was all that Michael could muster.

“Wow” was all Jeremy could say back.

Michael, who was basically laying on top of Jeremy, leaned his head onto Jeremy's chest. Closing his eyes with the dorkiest smile on his face.

“So… does this mean we're dating now?” Michael questioned, hoping that he already knew the answer.

“Of course dumbass” Jeremy laughed and started petting his hair. Eventually both of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, both too happy for words to describe. And the next morning they got up for school while beaming at each other the whole time. With some more kisses  
here and there of course.

A week after that night, Jeremy showed up to school with glasses on, ones that looked very similar to Michael's. Michael was flattered that his taste had rubbed off of Jeremy. But the truth was that Jeremy liked it when Michael had said he looked adorable in his glasses, and he wanted him to think that every time he looked at him. This is something that he didn't admit to Michael until many weeks later though. That one compliment basically chose his style. It was, well, Embarrassing. But he knew that Michael wouldn't mind. He would think it's adorable. And he did. He thought Jeremy was adorable. And to have him as his boyf riend was more than he could have ever wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
